


Rolling my own wheels

by thequeenbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had always been the quiet kid. He never really got into fights like other boys at his age. Not like everything was that easy for him because of that, because he had at bully who where always after him. Flash – that son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling my own wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know how to write this at first… It was kinda hard for me, especially because this was my first time to write smut for you all to read! But I hope you’ll like what I ended up with. ;-; <33

Peter had always been the quiet kid. He never really got into fights like other boys at his age. Not like everything was that easy for him because of that, because he had at bully who where always after him. Flash – that son of a bitch. But it was not that he was the only one Flash made fun of and bullied. The boy in the wheelchair was a big target of Flash’s. Wade. And this today was not an exception.

“Slow down there. You might get a speeding ticket!”

It was obviously Flash who felt like being an idiot.

“How fast does that thing go?”

Wade was cornered by Flash and his muscles. They were standing around him so that Wade could not just drive away.

“Get out of my way, Flash,” Wade said while trying to get out of the half circle the boys had made around him.

“Hey speed racer, be nice,” Flash said to Wade. He stepped a few steps forward and Wade went back, ending up ramming into the wall and bumping a little bit in the wheelchair.

“Or your ugly ass parents, who gave you that ugly ass face, have not taught you how to talk to other people?”

Peter stood a little down the hallway, looking at the scene. People around him was just standing there, laughing and looking at Wade with pity.

It was not that Peter had talked with Wade a lot – he had just stared at him, adored his smile and the way he did not give a fuck about other people’s opinions about him, as is seemed – but he liked him. Wade was covered in scars and was in a wheelchair, but that did not matter to Peter, because he thought he was perfect the way he was. Somehow Peter felt like Wade was exiting. When Peter thought about the other he felt a warm feeling inside and felt like there where butterflies in his stomach. They only had English together and normally sat next to each other and had made a few assignments together. The two of them did not talk much, but Peter could not stand this.

“Cut it out Flash,” Peters was voice shaking.

Flash and his guys looked in Peter’s direction as Peter walked up to them. He knew that he maybe would be beaten up for this, but right at that moment, he did not really care about it. The only thing he cared for right now was that they would stop being so mean to Wade.

“Got a problem, Parker?” Flash sounded very irritated.

“Yeah, I got a problem, Flash.”

“So, what is it then?”

At this moment Peter would normally just have backed off and walked away. Today was totally different. This time he did not care for himself, he only wanted Wade to be okay and that Flash would let him be alone.

“So leave him alone Flash!” Peter shouted right in Flash’s face.

It was clear that Flash got very mad. The wrinkles were clear on his forehead. The last thing Peter saw was that large fist in the air and the burn against the side of his face. He fell onto the floor and as he hit his head against it, everything went black.

\---

When Peter woke up he was at the hospital, in a bed in a room. His head hurt badly and his throat was dry. He needed something to drink. Suddenly the door opened and a doctor walked in.

“How is everything, Peter?” the doctor asked him while he looked in his file.

“My head hurts a little and my throat is dry, but nothing beside that.”

“That’s good. You’re lucky your friend was so fast on his wheels, so of saying. You hurt your head very hard, especially by the fall.”

 _Wheels?_ Peter thought to himself, but at that moment Wade came into the room and drove up beside him. Suddenly the butterflies where in Peters stomach and he could feel a warmth in his cheeks by the blush that appeared.

“It seems like you two have something to talk about, so I’ll leave you to it,” and the doctor left.

There were a long and breathtaking silence that made the butterflies in Peter’s stomach spread across his body to his fingertips and toes. It went on like that for at couple of minutes. Peter looked at the watch above the door and coughed because of the soar feeling in his throat.

“You need something to drink? I go get something?” Wade asked and looked at Peter with a concerned look in his eyes.

“I-if you want to? I-I don’t want to trouble you,” Peter answered. He did not want to burden Wade with those little things.

A sigh came from Wade and he turned his wheelchair around so that he had his back facing Peter.

“Why does everybody think that every little thing will trouble me? Just because I’m a freak on wheels doesn’t mean I can’t do anything myself,” Wade said with a sad tone, like someone had just hit a really sore spot of his.

“S-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-…”

“Nobody does!” Wade cut him off, “I actually thought you were different from the others. The way you look at me and the way that you don’t seem to care about what I look like. I really thought you liked me.”

Peter had never heard someone be so honest before. But the way that Wade spoke, the words he said, it made Peters heart melt. At the same time Peter felt guilt inside him that made him want to take back what he just said.

“I do like you.”

Again the silence was back. That overwhelming and breathtaking silence the two made because they did not know what to say. Peter, who again felt the butterflies in his fingers and toes, blushed more than before – he had just told the one he liked, that he liked him. Wade turned the wheelchair around, so that he faced Peter again.

“Peter? Your aunt is here,” a nurse peeked inside.

Peter looked at the nurse, before he nodded as answer and his aunt came in.

\---

Peter spent the night at the hospital. The doctor would make sure there was nothing wrong with him at all. After that day Peter did not talk with Wade. He was too embarrassed to even look at him. Every time they would have to pair up in English class, Peter would pick someone else. He did not even sit beside him anymore. He was afraid that Wade would think he was weird, or that Wade maybe did not like Peter, the way that Peter liked him. The young man was simply too afraid to face Wade.

One night Peter was home alone. Aunt May was out with a few friends of hers. Peter was just sitting in the living room, watching some TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Peter looked at the watch on the wall. _Who is it at an hour like this?_ But he got up to open the door. On the other side of it, he found the other one that he had avoided for weeks now. Wade.

“Wade?”

“Hey Peter, can I come in?” the young man in the wheelchair asked.

“O-of course!”

Peter opened the door as much as he could so that Wade could get inside. They chose to sit in the living room. Wade looked around the room, while Peter waited for him to talk.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Peter looked at Wade with fear in his eyes. It was not his intention for Wade to get that impression of it. He felt a chill running down his spine.

“N-no? W-why do y-you think that?” Peter stammered.

“Yes you are,” Wades voice had a hard tone to it and it made Peter scared.

The young man did not know what he should say. He could not make himself lie to Wade one more time, it was heartbreaking. Wade was looking directly at Peter and it made him uncomfortable. Peter looked away.

“I-I think you have to-to leave now.”

“No! I want my answers! Why have you been avoiding me?”

Peter was still looking away. He did not want to look Wade in the eye, even the thought of it made him want to bury himself in the cold ground.

“Peter?”

The youth did not know what he should say. He was close to tears. His body started shaking and he slowly turned his head, looking in Wade’s direction.

“I didn’t want you to think I was weird for liking you, because I don’t like you as a friend, but as a…” Peter finally said. His cheeks started to feel wet by the tears that started running down from his eyes. He could see the surprised look on Wades face. Peter was curtain that Wade would think he was a creep.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

The tear-filled Peter looked at Wade in surprise.

“If you had just said so, I could’ve gotten this over with from the start,” and Wade rolled his wheelchair forward, stopping right in front of Peter, where he leaned in and pressed his lips against Peters.

Peter could feel de butterflies in his stomach spread across his body. The feeling of Wades lips against his own felt amazing. It was like all his problems were washed away. Peter discreetly placed his arms around Wade’s neck and pressed his own lips against Wades. He would not let go of him at this point, it felt wonderful begin so close to him. But it did not last forever. Wade pulled away and looked Peter in the eye.

“I have liked you since the first day I saw you.”

\---

And the two of them ended up spending the night together on the couch. Wade hat gotten from his chair to the sofa and laid down. Peter was sitting on top of him, sitting on his lap, looking down at him, with a smile on his face. Their mouths pressed against each other one more time, but this time is was long and they were hungrily slamming their lips together.

Wade had his hands on Peters hips, caressing them while he opened Peter’s mouth to let himself explore the wetness inside. He slid his hands underneath Peters t-shirt which sent shivers down Peter’s spine and made him gasp.

Peter felt a need inside him. A need to rip off Wades clothes and ride him like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away and looked at Wade. The intense look on Wades face made Peters heart start pumping like crazy. Peter could also feel Wades hardening cock underneath him.

“F-fu-…”

“What? What’re you saying, baby boy? Want me to fuck you?” Wade asked, looking at Peters face with that intense look in his eyes. The only think Peter could do was nod, but that was good enough for Wade.

Everything after that happened so fast. Clothes were being ripped off, but that was not everything that was happening. Wade had two fingers sticking right inside Peter’s hole as he slowly spread it to make space for himself. On top of him Peter gasped and moaned by the feeling of Wade’s fingers. It stung a little, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that he could just ignore it. And the third finger was added and that just made the moans even louder.

“Oh baby boy, I love the noises you make for me. I think even the neighbors might like it,” Wade said as he kept on teasing the youth.

“W-would you pl-please stop and f-fuck me already?” Peter stammered.

“Your word is my command,” and as that was said, Wade removed his fingers and slammed his hard cock inside Peter.

The moaning – oh my fucking Gods, the moaning – that came from Peter was insane. It made Wades cock twitch inside Peter – which made him moan even more.

“Now, would you get your ass start running? Being paralyzed from the waist and down require some help,” Wade started teasing again.

Peter sighed and pressed his lips against Wades before he started moving his lower body up and down Wades cock. They both gasped as they came, Peter spraying cum across his and Wade’s stomach, while Wade filled his ass. Peter fell forward onto Wade, as he was trying to catch his breath. Wade was the first to speak:

“Where have you been all my life?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know what to write when Wade tried to leave or was leaving in the wheelchair… English is not my mother tongue so I had a hard time figuring it out… I hope it’s not offending in any way!


End file.
